powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2”
Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The scene opens up to Kurt’s corpse on a bed. Hunter is watching him, not wanting to face the fact that Kurt is dead. Bobby walks in, telling Hunter he needs to eat. Bobby also suggests it’s time they bury Kurt. Hunter refuses. He’s angry. When Bobby asks Hunter to go with him because something “End-of-the-world big is going down”, Hunter refuses, yelling “THEN LET IT END!” Bobby telling Hunter that he doesn’t mean it what he just yelled. Hunter forcibly tells Bobby to just leave him alone and he does so. Somewhere in the woods, Ben has escaped the deserted town he had escaped and is camping out. The yellow-eyed demon appears to him and says “Congratulations, Ben, the last man standing”. Jake wants to know what the demon wants him for and threatens to kill him. The demon thinks this is funny and threatens Ben’s family. Ben realizing he has no choice and then agrees that he’ll do the demon’s bidding. Hunter sitting alone, still looking over Kurt’s corpse. He talks about when he was little. About the time when his little brother was born. How his mom told him to always protect his baby brother, keep him safe. How it was his responsibility. And how all of a sudden he loses him and his mom in the house fire. That now his baby brother got a second chance to live and reincarnate as Kurt. He screwed the job again of protecting him for the second time. Hunter apologizes, saying he always lets down the people he loves. He breaks down repeatedly screaming to himself “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!” And then rushes out to the Impala and immediately drives off speeding on the highway. Just miles away from Bobby’s, Hunter stops in the middle of a four-way road. Hunter puts together what looks to be tools to summon the yellow-eyed demon, wanting to make a deal with him like his dad did for him. He finishes the ritual and waits for him to appear. Then suddenly, a woman appears behind asking who dares summons her master. Revealing to him to be a “crossroads demon”, Hunter tells her he wants to make a deal to bring Kurt back to life. The demon is sarcastic; her knowing that Hunter is hurting and how she enjoys every moment of it. Hunter offers his soul to bring Kurt back and to give Hunter only one full day to live. The demon says no way, that she wants his soul at once before bringing back Kurt. Hunter counters how she isn’t her own boss and doesn’t get to call in the shots. And how “one Ranger’s soul” is rare enough to get. The demon stays silent then agrees to bring back Kurt. But giving Hunter not one day, but until midnight to live. Telling him that’s her final offer for him and how it was a better deal than his father ever got. Doing it for Kurt, Hunter has no choice but to accept. The demon goes for a kiss on Hunter, sealing the deal. Kurt then suddenly wakes up and confused. He goes to the nearest mirror and tries to look at his back where he was stabbed. He knows something is wrong, but can’t figure out what. Hunter walks in and is relieved to see Kurt back among the living. He can’t help but give Kurt a big hug. Kurt asks what happened, and Hunter lies saying Kurt was stabbed in the back but Bobby patched him up. Hunter asks who the guy that stabbed him and Kurt says “his name’s Ben”. Kurt asks if Hunter got him, but replies no that he got away. Kurt wanting to recommence hunting him down immediately. Hunter denying and tells him to get some rest first. The next morning, Bobby returns back to check on Hunter, is then shocked when he opens the door to see Kurt alive. He stays silent for a minute, then Hunter goes on to mention how Bobby did a good job on fixing Kurt’s wound. Bobby silently giving Hunter a disappointed stare for a moment, Hunter asks if he’s found out what Ash was talking about on any leads of Azazel. Bobby shows them what he’s found. He doesn’t know what it means, but demonic omens have skyrocketed in a certain area, all except for one place in the center. He shows them on a map. One place in Southern Wyoming is totally clean, as if demons are surrounding it, but can’t get in. Bobby asks Kurt to go outside and get some more of the research books out of his truck while he and Hunter to take a look for clues on the map. As Kurt exits, Bobby confronts Hunter about what he’s done to bring back Kurt. Bobby is furious, but it’s obvious it’s because he thinks a lot of the young hunter, seeing him like he was his own son. Hunter confesses that he made a deal, but asks why it matters (because he shouldn't have been alive after the car crash). After a short exchange, Hunter asks Bobby not to tell Kurt, but then the pair are distracted by someone knocking on the door. Knowing it not to be Kurt, they sneak up as they open the door only find it to be Ellen. Bobby asks Ellen to drink some holy water to prove she’s not a demon or possessed. She drinks it and knocks back the glass then asks for whiskey. Kurt asks what happened at the roadhouse and Ellen explains she and Jo’ had to go out for supplies. Ash called her and told her to look in the safe, but by the time she got back the place was on fire and everyone was dead. Hunter asks where Jo’ is and says she’s safe back in their home. She also explains how she located a safe Ash left behind on the leads to Azazel. She shows them what reveals to be another map of Wyoming with markings crossed on parts of the map. Bobby figures out that marks on the map are all abandoned frontier churches all built by Samuel Colt. Containing private railway lines that connect to each church. Bobby then draws out lines connecting the church revealing it to be a huge area with the Devil’s Trap aligned. How demons can’t cross the iron lines. Pointing out in the middle of the Devil’s Trap is an old cemetery. Kurt wonders what Samuel Colt was trying to protect there and Hunter suggests Colt was maybe actually trying to keep something in. Kurt asks Bobby if the demons could get inside the trap and Bobby says no full blood demon could. It’s then Kurt realizes what the demon wanted the gifted individuals for – to get inside the Devil’s Trap in Wyoming. They agree to head over there at once, just before hitting the road, Hunter sets his watch alarm to 12 o’clock midnight. Ben drives up to the edge of one of the railroad and is met by Azazel. The demon tells Ben 15 more miles away is a cemetery, and a crypt in the center. Instructing Ben to open the crypt because he isn’t able to get in there himself. Ben gets confrontational and says no, but the demon shows him The Colt and how it’s the key to the crypt and even explains it’s the only weapon in the world that can kill him. Azazel happily hands it to him then Ben points the gun at the demon, but the demon laughs sarcastically saying how this wasn’t a surprise for him to turn on him. But offers Ben and his family “money and honey” forever. Where Ben will be royalty. It’s too tempting but Ben caves in accepts Azazel’s offering. Later that evening, Ben arrives at the cemetery and walks in among the graves towards the crypt. Hunter, Kurt, Ellen and Bobby appear from hiding places and pull him at gunpoint. Ben shocked to see Kurt, saying that Kurt was long dead. How he cut clean through his spinal cord. Kurt is obviously surprised and unnerved. Ben laughs and makes Ellen put her own gun to her temple just by suggesting it. His pupils briefly flash as he does this. He tells Kurt how once you give into the powers there are lots of “Jedi mind tricks” they can do. He says they all should put their weapons down and then he turns and rushes inserting the Colt in a rotating lock of the crypt. Kurt goes in and picks back up his blaster and repeatedly shoots Ben. Cold-heartedly looking down on Ben as he begs for his life, without warning, Kurt shoots Ben on the head as some blood slater on him. Hunter witnessing what Kurt was capable of doing, wipes off the blood from his face. Just then from behind them the doorlock is rattling as Hunter removes the Colt and calls out to dive for cover as the doors are flung open and a tremor ripples out from the crypt, breaking the railway line and thus the devil's trap. A dark cloud of demons and ghosts fly out of the crypt, which is actually a “Devil's Gate” – a gateway to Hell – as they enter the world. Bobby, Ellen and Kurt try to close the gate as Hunter checks the Colt and sees the one bullet left behind, the suddenly Azazel appears on the scene. Hunter tries to shoot him but the demon takes the gun away using his telekinesis landing on his hand. He then tosses Hunter into a headstone and pins him there. Kurt sees what’s happening and runs towards Hunter to aid him, but yellow eyes flings him back pinning him to a tree. Azazel proceeds to Hunter and thanks him for bringing Kurt back, because he was his favorite. He explains that demons can't resurrect someone unless a deal was made - "I know. Red tape. It'll make you nuts". He also warns Hunter that the deal may not have been as good as it seemed; he mentions how cold-blooded Kurt was when he was killing Ben. The demon mocks Hunter one more time then draws the Colt to shoot him. Where suddenly from behind him, Hunter’s dad’s spirit appears and wrestles the demon out of his physical body. But the demon quickly overpowers John and returns to his body only to hear click as Hunter has pulled back the hammer of the Colt. Momentarily, Hunter shoots the stunned demon in the heart, Azazel shocked, the inside of his body gives off electrical incineration then drops dead finally killing him. Just then Bobby and Ellen finally manage to close the devil's gate. John’s spirit walks forward and places a hand on Hunter’s shoulder. Kurt approaches and nods to him with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. With another look at Hunter, his dad steps back and then vanishes in a bright light. Kurt picks Hunter back up and gives him a hug telling him he finally killed the yellow eyed demon. Then looks over to the demon’s dead body. Kurt asks Hunter if he thinks his dad really climbed out of Hell, and Hunter says the door was open, and he was stubborn enough. Kurt says he can’t believe it’s over, he doesn’t know what to say. Hunter says that he does and kneels, addressing the demon's corpse; "That was for my family, you son of a bitch". Kurt confronts Hunter about what really happened, mentioning how Ben looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw Kurt alive. He asks if he died and if Hunter made a deal. Eventually, Hunter’s silence is as good as a confession. Kurt asks how long does he have. Hunter tells him till midnight. But Hunter insists he had to; it’s his job. Kurt says his own job is to look out for Hunter too. Hunter’s watch begins beeping, indicating it to be midnight, he smiles and says “it’s time”. Just then the gateway to Hell begins rattling once more, Bobby and Ellen try to contain it from being opened but sends them flying off as the gates are opened once more. “Hellhounds” from Hell emerges to collect Hunter. Hunter walks towards them, Kurt trying to pull back Hunter and says they could fight them off together. But Hunter says his fight is over and that he is willing to die now. As the hounds rushes towards Hunter, Kurt pushes Hunter to the side as the hounds jump Kurt instead. Hunter yells “NO!” as he witnesses Kurt being dragged by the hounds towards the gates of Hell. Bobby and Ellen try to get Kurt out of the hounds’ hold but is then overpowered by them. Hunter runs up to Kurt as he is at the edge of the gateway, grabs his hand but tells Hunter to let go. That it’s his job to save him now. Hunter in shock, Kurt is then dragged down by the hellhounds. Hunter gets thrown back as the gates to Hell immediately shut. He kneels down, crying inconsolably over Kurt. Tells himself that it should’ve been him that was sent to Hell. Bobby and Ellen try to comfort Hunter as they grieve over Kurt’s sacrifice. We then pan through some dark clouds, lightning, multiple chains strung everywhere, and in the middle of it; Kurt hanging from them. At the end of each chain is a meathook, stuck all over his body, suspending him up in the air. As Kurt looks around, panicked and scared, he yells “Help! Somebody help me! Hunter!” Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse